User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2
Welcome to another fanfiction review. I am going to be reviewing "Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2" by Doctor-Plague5113. This story is really great. Plague said several times that it would be better than part 1. Is it? Kind of. It is his best story? Not even close. Will it get a perfect score? No. This story seems very generic at times, which does take something away. This story does have more action than the previous story, but that's not very notable. The story is kind of all over the place. Some chapters are all action, so chapters are boring, and some chapters have absolutely nothing happening. I don't really feel attached to the new character, Van Helsing. He acts like a child on the playground, seems to take nothing seriously, and he says the most ridiculous things. Doctor Plague doesn't seem suitable for the role of antagonist. Also, rest in peace, you absolute legend. Legion is a very antagonistic antagonist. Overall, the villians are kind of lame. I know it sounds like I am shitting on this story, but I'm not. This is a very good story. There are just a few major issues. You will be able to tell that the scores for the chapters are not perfect (with only one exception), but none of them are bad (again, with one exception). Let's get started. Prologue: 15 Years Later - 2/10 This prologue is boring. You want to know why? There's nothing happening. The only thing that is keeping this chapter from having a 0/10 is that it doesn't last very long. Chapter 1: The Madness of Doctor Plague - 6/10 This chapter painted some images that I didn't want in my head. That takes some major points away from this chapter. With that aside, this chapter is really average. It is a very descriptive chapter that has a ton of action and chaos. There are quite a few of those on this wiki. That isn't a bad thing, but it is not a good thing either. Chapter 2: Lunatics and Players - 8/10 What kind of title is that? Such a terrible title. It would have a negative score if I didn't laugh so damn hard. Van Helsing is such a dumbass. He says the dumbest and most cringe worthy things ever, and that is awesome. He jumped out of a window, which was so damn hillarious. But, he vandalized Harold's house. That is some bullshit. Also, the beginning of this chapter kind of contradicts the ending of the previous chapter. Overall, a great chapter, but it still has some issues. Chapter 3: A Soul for a Soul - 5/10 This chapter is extremely anticlimactic. If I wasn't trying to be objective, this chapter would get a very low score. But I have to keep my bias under control, so this chapter won't get a lower score. Amelia getting resurrected did surprise me, but that's why this chapter is so anticlimactic. There is alot of great things about this chapter, but this chapter doesn't deserve a higher score. Overall, a very poor chapter. Chapter 4: The Fall of Legion - 10/10 Easily the best chapter that Plague has written. So why is it not getting a score that breaks the scale? Two things. The first is that the chapter is not original at all. That isn't a bad thing at all, but it is something I had to mention. The second is that Plague used two antagonists that I created, but one of them, Maltron, is very inaccurate. How is he even there? He was in a body of water that is completely full of electricity. How is Legion able to get him out of that? Legion clearly isn't invincible, so what the hell? Also, R.I.P. Vicar Amelia..... again. Chapter 5: Mercy in Madness - 5/10 I'm giving this chapter a bad score because of how predictable it was for me. I knew that Plague wasn't going to make it. That took away a lot from the ending. Harold is going to be very upset when he gets back to Yharnam. Pros *Chapter 4. *Great new character. *Good ending. Cons *Very generic. *Predictable ending. *R.I.P. Doctor Plague. *R.I.P. Vicar Amelia, again. *Unconvincing villians. Conclusion This story is definitely better than the last one, but it just didn't do enough to go the extra mile. This story gets a 9.1/10. Category:Blog posts